


All Together Now

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Mexico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Jesse tells Andrea the truth.
Relationships: Andrea Cantillo/Jesse Pinkman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Blue Christmeth Madness 2019





	All Together Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourjazzonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourjazzonia/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, and I make no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Title from a Beatles song.

Jesse sat on the bed, watching Andrea look at herself in the mirror as she pulled the comb through her black locks. 

“What?” she asked with a laugh, turning to look at him. “I must have something in my teeth.”

“No,” Jesse replied. “Just like watching you. You look… You’re so pretty, Andrea. I don’t want to take you for granted.”

She chuckled and replaced the comb on the nightstand, turning fully around. 

“Then don’t,” she replied. “If you want to spoil me, then well, I’m not complaining.” 

“Do you have any requests?”

“Yeah, a few.” She smiled at him again.

Jesse’s heart was beating faster. Faster and faster, as he reached out his hands and put them on her hips. She was close, so close, maybe even a little bit too close, because the closer she got, there was more and more of a possibility that he would slip up. 

The words rang in his head, Mr. White telling him that he should tell her everything. But she wouldn’t look at him the same way, not then. She would blame him and she should, she…

“Jesse, are you okay? You’re nearly shaking. You were okay a second ago.”

“I have something to tell you.”

Andrea groaned and dragged her hand over her face.

“You had better not tell me that you’re married, Jesse. I’m not going through that one again…”

“No! I’m not married, Andrea. I can promise you that.”

“Then what?” Andrea asked. “You’re looking at me like you want to run. But whatever it is… I’m here. Ride or die. Just tell me, don’t leave me here in the lurch trying to figure you out, okay?”

He didn’t know what came over him exactly, but once he opened his mouth, there was nothing to stop the words from continuing to tumble out. His hands helped him, floating up into the air as he described it, bit by bit, the tears coming out too. Telling her about Jane, about Gale. About the way his heart had been breaking over the past year and how he wasn’t sure he could ever see it coming back together again.

Andrea leaned back against the counter, taking him in, biting her bottom lip, and he was sure that she would tell him to leave, maybe scream at him to leave, maybe even hit him.

He had turned his head up to the ceiling when he heard her say, “Thank you, Jesse.”

He didn’t understand the words, not at first. 

“Thank you for telling me.” 

He began to shiver as she pressed her lips to his. He blinked. 

Her hand was cupping his cheek. 

“I’ll protect you,” she told him, and he didn’t know what to do with that, not at first. And then she kept kissing him and it seemed like the thing to do was to kiss back.

***

“Is it considered bad form to not be able to wear your own engagement ring?”

Jesse winced, sitting back and spreading his fingers wide in response to the query. 

“I don’t know,” he replied, and Andrea gave him a happy, light, airy chuckle.

“After all that danger, you were taken out by a hardwood floor.”

Jesse looked at her with a cheeky smile and tried to bend his ring finger again, with no success.

“I’ll never be able to make a fist again,” he moaned.

Andrea reached up to fistbump him on the other side. 

“We’ll manage,” she teased. “And anyway, next week will be the real deal. We’ll weld the wedding band on so you can’t escape from me.”

“Why would I ever want to?” Jesse asked, and he had to stop the tears from falling from his eyes all over again.

***

Brock was as quiet as ever, but he seemed to have a new bounce in his step as Jesse walked into the house and scooped him up into a hug.

“Hey, let’s play some Sonic, okay?”

And Jesse chased away any thoughts that came in unbidden, because he was out, out, out. 

Maybe not entirely out (he still flinched at shadows creeping up on them at night) and maybe not completely free (Mr. White’s name still appeared on text messages, no matter how many burners he had), but happy. 

She wasn’t like Jane. She had asked him that after he had told her everything, had asked if he was disappointed that she wasn’t more adventurous. 

And he had assured her that he would never be disappointed by her. 

And he would say it again and again if he could.

***

“I’m fed up with these flies,” Andrea said, smacking out at one as it landed on the deck. “I swear, they ought to call it ‘fly season’ instead of summer.” 

“Maybe we ought to go North for the summer, how some people go South for the winter,” Jesse suggested, putting his hands on Andrea’s hips and leaning in to press a kiss to her neck.

“I don’t want to go North,” Andrea replied, tilting her head to the side. “This is home. And your Spanish has been coming along very nicely, might I add.”

“Te quiero,” he ventured, and she kissed him again. “I’ve had a very good teacher. You give me a lot of… opportunities for extra credit.” A much nicer teacher than Mr. White, Jesse thought to himself, though he still missed the man sometimes. He needed to stop doing that.

Andrea let out her soft, airy laugh. He wondered, not for the first time, how she could laugh after all the things he had told her. How she could want him around. How she could look him in the eyes and smile at him.

And then he brushed that away.

The why didn’t matter all that much. What mattered was there were there, in this moment, in time.

Everything seemed like it was always warm down in Mexico City. 

“Or we could just close up the front porch,” Andrea suggested. “And hide ourselves away.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Jesse replied.

It seemed like a dream, and a dream that he was likely to wake up from. 

“Jesse, Jesse!” came Brock’s voice as he ran out the door. The glass door shook and the screen seemed to rattle. The house was old and it was, quite frankly, falling down. With the last of the money from the last of the batches, Jesse was in talks to fix it up in the next few weeks, but contractors in Mexico seemed to move at the same tortoise crawl as back home. 

That didn’t matter. 

Jesse scooped Brock up in his arms. 

“Why are you crying?” Brock asked him, poking, concerned, at his cheeks. “Because you’re sad?”

“No,” Jesse replied, and it was the surest answer he had ever given in his life. “I’m not sad at all.”


End file.
